


when bromance isn't bromance

by Val_Creative



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Parody, Roleplay, Romance, Sex Toys, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis and M'gann have a thing for role-playing together in bed... This week's pick? Robin and Kid Flash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when bromance isn't bromance

*

 

"How does that feel?"

" _Uhhn_ …" M'gann's neck curves back as she moans with parting lips, exposing that _lickable_ column of lightish green skin. "That feels really good."

Artemis' dark eyes scan her on the lavender, patterned coverlet below, lustful. "You're tight, KF," Artemis says, grinning feral, and her fingers feel slick, slick, slick inside her; "I like it."

"Dude, don't say stuff like that," M'gann complains in a husky whisper when Artemis' human warm and lubricant-glooped fingers massage lightly in their exploration. "S'weird," she mumbles.

"Says the guy with two fingers up him."

"Could you go faster?"

M'gann's hips rock upwards in the air when a thumb decisively pushes and circles the hardened nub of her clitoris. Artemis asks, keeping her voice _low_ , "What the hell… getting close already, buddy?"

The alien girl scrunches her face into a near comedic _so-so_ look. "Kinda…"

"Kinda?" Artemis let out a short breathy giggle. "That's like saying you _kinda_ failed a summer class or you _kinda_ been diagnosed with a brain tumor."

A mild eyeroll. "Shut up, dude. Why are we talking about brain tumors while I'm getting off?"

"How are you gonna shut me up then?" Artemis's _sultry_ grin reappears and M'gann's legs clamp around the other girl's thigh momentarily at the first wash of pleasure before easing to separate.

A slender, red eyebrow lifts arrogant.

"…With my cock."

"Your scrawny little cock?"

"My cock is a good size for my age, alright…" M'gann insists with a small whine, rocking her hips again like an offering to her girlfriend when Artemis' fingers alternate their purposeful attention on her clitoris and that _pleasurable_ space right against the front wall of her vagina. The blonde girl presses sucking kisses underneath a green ear. "Y-you weren't complaining last night, Robs…"

Artemis teases, laughing softer, "Could barely feel it."

The tip of M'gann's fleshy, dry finger burrows against her own sex, rubbing, _vibrating_. Oh… _oh_.

"…god, oh, _fuck_."

Their character roles fade away at the heightening—of M'gann _throbbing_ around her as she comes; the Martian girl bends her spine in, flushing a ruby red to emerald skin—and Artemis's own desire squirms for relief as she stares wonderstruck. M'gann's cheeks… ruby red like Dorothy's slippers. Artemis's own green, _good_ witch. Her eroticized storybook tale of Alice's Adventures in Lesbianism.

The gentle nature of M'gann's kiss on the center of her forehead brings Artemis back down to the moment. Brown eyes twinkle _predatory_ up at her.

"Your turn."

Artemis frowns confused before it registers and she shakes her head.

"Oh, no, no way—"

" _Artemis_ —"

"I am not playing Kid Doofus, okay?" she scowls as M'gann sits up on the bed and fixes her own drooping, navy-colored bra straps.

"We both agreed that Robin was the dominant role."

"But…!" M'gann's determined but amiable gaze causes Artemis to half turn in exasperation, crossing her bare, tanned arms and muttering, "… …are you serious right now?"

"You know that I wouldn't force you into something you wouldn't be comfortable with, Artemis." M'gann's benevolent tone drifts into her hearing. This girl…

This Martian girl… is something else _entirely_.

Gray eyes narrow. Artemis glances over to her, uncertainly—and _wishes_ she had not. She covers her face with her forearm, groaning.

Oh good lord why.

Wally in a bra.

 _Wally_ in a bra.

Wally.

In a _bra_.

"Well, there goes my ladyboner."

M'gann shifts back into her original form, giggling harder into her hands, prying Artemis's arm from her face. She tells her, a mischievous smile gracing her features, "I think I know how to make it better." Artemis cradles her between her legs, wrapping her arms around thin, green shoulders to steady her as she kisses M'gann deeply and tastes the faintly bitter essence of M'gann's pheromones. Weirdly enough, someone could taste when a Martian felt aroused instead of being able to smell it. Not weird enough to turn her off the first seven times they fooled around together.

Definitely not weird enough to turn her off _now_.

Artemis' eager thumbs hook to M'gann's drooping bra straps, yanking them down to reveal her breasts as Artemis settles on her back.

She dips a fingertip into her mouth, and then touches it saliva-gleamed to M'gann's nipple.

A whine.

"Artemis… _nn_ …"

"I thought we were role-playing?"

The alien girl smirks at her wordlessly, reaching over for the lubricant and Artemis' favorite dildo. Yeah, she doesn't care that M'gann knows that the dark green one is her favorite. Shouldn't really be a big surprise considering. And it's not that M'gann could just… _make_ a necessary appendage but… it's complicated. M'gann never once pushed her into something she wasn't into.

Artemis slips off her last bit of clothing over her head—her own stretchy, black sports bra—and strokes herself open and relaxed when M'gann busies herself preparing the toy. She tilts her chin down to catch a glimpse of the goose bumps slowly rising on her own breasts and areolas, exposed to the colder air in M'gann's bedroom.

M'gann smooths her free hand across Artemis's stomach, sliding it down to grasp her hip. "Ready for me, KF?"

"Oh please fuck me," Artemis fake-moans, and adds dully, "…yeah, right there is good. Oh oh baby, I'm such a stud— _OW_ —" she squawks astonished when M'gann spanks her asscheek roughly.

"Show a little enthusiasm, _Wally_."

"Thanks for that, _Robin_."

"You loved it." Another spank.

Artemis squawks a second time, indignant that she is more aroused than she was a moment ago, and grumbles, "Absolutely, 'cause you know I just _looove_ getting my ass pounded by you…"

 

*

 

Not much is playing on television Friday nights.

Robin clicks the remote to _Tom and Jerry_ playing on Cartoon Network. The next thing he sees… Wally's flannel shirt blocking his view.

The acrobat sighs.

"You mind?"

He stiffens up when Wally's hands dig into his shoulders and his voice sounds freaky and _strangled_ … and apologetic?

"Rob, man, don't ask me why—please don't, _just_ —for the sake of my misguided interpretation of masculinity, I need to confirm my reputation of being the dominant one over you…—" Wally then bellows at the top of his lungs, _pained_ when Robin skillfully cracks him across the face with the TV remote without a hint of a smile, sending the other boy reeling backwards.

"What _reputation_?" Robin scoffs, popping the collar of his royal blue, zip-up jacket. "As if you could top me."

With closed lips, Wally hurriedly licks the inside of his mouth, to over where his chipped front tooth heals.

"Jerk."

 

*

 

The toy entered her to the first inch or so, mercifully _slippery_. The sensation of penetration got easier as both girls moved together, and Artemis urged her girlfriend to use it to the base.

Good. _So_ good.

A wet, forceful kiss rips a groan from Artemis's throat; she tugs her archer-strong fingers through the tangle of M'gann's red hair.

" _Robs_ …" she murmurs against M'gann's flushed lips, nipping, "Fuck me _hah_ -harder…"

"What's the magic word?"

"There's no such thing as magic," Artemis replies, mimicking the faint curl of a smile against her lips, and she tightens her hug around M'gann's shoulders when the smaller thrusts pick up. " _Ahh_ …"

M'gann's teeth graze her earlobe possessively.

"You're so hot, Wally. The sounds you make… they're so _hot_. It feels amazing knowing I'm the only one who sees you like this."

Artemis' cheeks redden despite herself, and she hides a disbelieving snort into M'gann's green-freckled temple.

"Gonna come for me, Flash Boy?"

"Y-yeah…"

Everything _tingles_. Artemis whimpers, pulling the other girl closer, muscles trembling, "Shit, _Megs_ …" and pants when her orgasm _floods_ her centre, every living fiber blissed out. M'gann brushes a dangling stand of yellow hair from Artemis's nose, leaning in for a brief, satisfied kiss.

"How about Kaldur and Conner next time?" she asks, waiting for Artemis to adjust herself up on her elbows before removing the toy, still panting.

The blonde girl suggests offhandedly, "Or Wonder Woman and Black Canary."

"Or Batman and Superman."

"Or Tom and Jerry." At the horrified look, Artemis's snicker dies and she cries out, hands flailing up, "Oh my god, _I'm freaking joking_!" An irritated huff.

M'gann's arms encircle her waist as they lay down side-by-side.

"…"

"…"

Artemis nods in agreement. "…okay, Batman and Superman," she says decisively.

 

*

 

On the roof of the Daily Planet, Superman approaches a dark, caped figure hunched by the roof's edging with his burly arms opened in a semi-greeting.

A menacing growl.

"Don't even think about it, Clark."

With a puppy dog whine, Superman bends his head down in defeat and toes some gravel by his feet in silence, shuffling away.

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> YJAM prompt:
> 
> "M'gann and Artemis having hot lesbian sex.
> 
> But they're roleplaying as their teammates or Justice League members."


End file.
